The Unknown Pilot
by Wanted
Summary: What do you do when everything you've worked so had to more on from comes flying back at you. The past that some dont know and others won't remember brings us to the story that begains with a simple request.
1. The Gundam Piloted By Death

The Story Never Told

Chapter One: The Gundam Piloted by Death

Wanted: Hey all you out there happy to see someone wants to read my stuff. This story takes place after the Endless Waltz and Marimaia is still Une adopted daughter. This stories kinda AUish. The Gundam pilots all work in some department of the Preventers. Also the pilots never blew up there Gundam they just hid them away from the world only Hiiro does not have his Gundam after blowing it up to save Relena, Ok Good. .v

Gundam Wing Disclaimer: Yoshima Faith Imani Dean take no claim over any of the Gundam Wing charters that may appear in their fanfictions. That includes Hiiro/Heero Yue/Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Hilde (Whatever her last name is), Trowa Barton, Qutura (Gomen I cant spell his name) Winner, Wufei Chang/ Chang Wufei, Lady Une, Trieze (Cant spell his last name), Zech/Milliord Merquise/Peacecraft, Miss Noin, Marimaia, Catherine Bloom and anyone I forgot. However, I do own the OC's that will appear.

I am 19, 5 foot 6. I have midnight black hair with dark indigo in it but it so dark you can hardly see it unless you look at it from an angle. My eyes are amethyst with specks of very noticeable azure-fuchsia. I was born on an undisclosed date and place. I really cant remember my family I know I have a brother and sister and my father is Odin Lowe but I cant remember how any of them looked or what happen to them. I lived on the streets until I was five then a man name Professor G found me and took me in. He became my family, him and his adopted son Duo. Both Duo and I are cursed by death. All who are around us die.

Well in the care of G he discover my gift, if that what you would call it. I am blaze-frost (A/N: Fire and Ice). He says I had a genetic altercation that is why I can do what I can. This comes in very handy living and fighting in a war as if I am. I am a assassin by trade. I specialize in silent killing. That is how I ended up in the situation that I am in now. And so my story begins.

I watched quietly as the base in front of me blew up. Sighing I finished my newest mission. I was starting to get tired of these missions. They where all the same, find Oz's old bases, destroy them and who ever was in charge then leave an untraceable message with Lady Une telling her to come look at what I had done.

Lately I have been getting bored with my missions. I use to live for these missions back when the Eve's War as it was being called now was going on. Now a day I have been thinking a lot about going to school like normal kid my age.

Punching in some codes, I started the engine to my Gundam. FireFox (A/N: LOL that's my signature) my Gundam had been made as back up incase the other pilots needed my help, but after the Marimaia coup they really seemed to have everything under control all I did was find a destroy bases that they couldn't find.

Running my hands threw my hair I found the 'ribbon' that was holding my hair up in the ponytail. Shaking my head letting my hair spill over my shoulder happy to have it out of its tight hold. Actually the 'ribbon' was a chain that I had from as long as I could remember. I was a white gold chain with an also white gold dragonfly pendent. Taking the pendent in my hands I examined it, it had small blue diamond studs in it for eyes and smaller white diamonds in its wings in addition it had had been dusked with diamonds making it shine in the light. Honesty it was worth more than all my stuff put together. Not only that when I had looked for the creator I found out that it was custom made making it the only one on both the colonies and on earth.

Suddenly the beeping of my messenger snapped me out of my think, placing the necklace down I opened the link only to see the grinning face of my 'brother' and my guardian Professor G.

(A/N: This isn't really a change of POV but just a change of how I'm writing the scene. I hope it makes sense I tend not to make sense sometimes -'. Anyway I hope you guess get it)

Professor G: Sorry to interrupt your flight home but…

Duo: You get to work with me Taru grins I get to see you every day. (A/N: For anyone who doesn't know anything that's in-between and is an action.)

Hotaru: And if I say no, then what?

Professor G: Why would you say no?

Hotaru: Cause theirs other things I want to do and I need a vacation that's why.

Duo: But, but, but, awww man come on please puppy dog eyes you cant do this to me.

Hotaru: I can I and I did rolls eyes there's not anything in it for me.

Professor G: So what would it take for you to do this mission?

Hotaru: How about a 5 month vacation when this is over and ummm Duo has to upgrade my whole garage.

Duo: All 28?

Hotaru: 32

Duo: Done

Hotaru: So what do you need me for?

Duo: suddenly serious You know Vice Foreign Minister Darlen?

Hotaru: Who doesn't?

Duo: Yeah well there's been some attempts on her life, I mean more than the normal ones too.

Hotaru: I haven't seen anything on the New about that.

Duo: Yeah well where keeping them pretty quite and its not like anyone's ever around to see them.

Hotaru: What do you mean, no one's around.

Duo: I mean like the last one, Relean went to the bath, cherry bomb in the toilet, things like that.

Hotaru: Your serious?

Duo: Yeah, weird. There all like teenage pranks but there dangerous.

Hotaru: SO what do you need me to do?

Duo: I, we need you to guard her at all times.

Hotaru: Gee the great Gundam Pilots need help from little ol' me?

Duo: Taru…

Hotaru: Fine, fine, fine. I'll be there in a few hours. Try to keep the princess alive till them.

Hotaru then cut without waiting for the response of her adopted brother. She began to think about her plans to keep the Vice Foreign Minister safe and the fact that Duo had recruited her for help. It wasn't the first time that he'd asked her for a favor and wouldn't be the last but this was the first time that it involved meeting his friends and comrades. It had come up her meeting them but something always came up on either side. A new mission, one of them not being there, her forgetting, something big or little.

Now there was no way for her not to meet them. Part of her had been dreading this meeting from the first time that Duo had mentioned any of them. But a bigger part of her wanted to meet them, wanted to meet the people that Duo now called family.

Rolling her shoulders re-typed the landing code in and changed the landing destination to Darlen manor. Rolling her neck till she heard it crack she got comfortable and began to drift to sleep.

A/N: Gee this is fun. Took me all of 30 minutes. I've been think about this for gawd knows how long and finally I got it out. Working on the next two chapter as we speak.


	2. The Gundam Piloted By Night

The Story Never Told

Chapter Two: The Gundam Piloted By Night

Wanted: Back with a new chapter. I'm thinking of going back to Balance of shadow and light. I'm not making any promises. I'm just thinking aloud.

Gundam Wing Disclaimer: Yoshima Faith Imani Dean take no claim over any of the Gundam Wing charters that may appear in their fanfictions. That includes Hiiro/Heero Yue/Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Hilde (Whatever her last name is), Trowa Barton, Qutura (Gomen I cant spell his name) Winner, Wufei Chang/ Chang Wufei, Lady Une, Trieze (Cant spell his last name), Zech/Milliord Merquise/Peacecraft, Miss Noin, Marimaia, Catherine Bloom and anyone I forgot. However, I do own the OC's that will appear.

I am 19, 5 foot 6. I have midnight black hair with dark indigo in it but it so dark you can hardly see it unless you look at it from an angle. My eyes are amethyst with specks of very noticeable azure-fuchsia. I was born on an undisclosed date and place. I lived on the streets until I was five then a man name Doctor J found me and took me in. He became my family, him and his pupil Heero I'm sure that's not his real name but I don't want to ask. Both Heero and I are trained to be the perfect soldiers. We are trained to fulfill our mission and do everything in our power to keep it a secret. I get this vibe off of Heero that he's my brother but I never asked him nor if he has any thoughts has he ever brought it up to me.

In the care of J he discover my curse, if that what you would call it. I am electric-frost. When angry all electric objects around me tend to break or when I'm nervous sometime when I touch things they freeze. This comes in very handy living and fighting in a war as if I am. I am a assassin by trade while Heero is mech pilot. I specialize in silent killing. That is how I ended up in the situation that I am in now. And so my story begins.

"Kiariku my dear, would you be so kind as to do me a favor," I looked up from my book as my benefactor Doctor Jay James, Dr J to everyone, came into my room.

"Yes, is there something you need?" I turned back to book noting that he hobbled a bit as he sat in my desk chair.

"Well my dear, that with the war being well and truly over there would be no need for you to stay cooped up in this her facility for all the time," he said.

"And what exactly do you want me to do?" I said as I turned the page.

"Well maybe its be good if you got out, saw the world did something like normal twenty year old girls,"

"Normal girls my age are either working or in school, I know anything that any school could ever teach me, and I have more money than I know what to do with so I don't need to work," I said tiredly.

"Well um, maybe you should go visit Heero then, see how he's doing."

I snorted, and flipped through my book before putting it down. "What makes you think in my wildest dreams would want to go visit him?" I snapped looking up at Dr. J.

"Well I always assumed that you two got along," Dr J said.

"We get along just fine but, he's…. scary," I said finally finding the right word to describe the irate brunette.

"Yes well, from what I last heard he had um mellowed out a bit,"

"Yeah well some how I doubt that so very much," I replied glaring at the old man.

"So why don't you go and see for your self?" he said with a small secretive smile.

I narrowed my eyes at his smile, "Fine whatever, but I swear if your plotting anything you will be sorry,"

"Now my dear, would I do that?" he said smirking.

"Yes, yes you would, in a heart book," I said glaring at him.

"Do you think that little of me?" he asked sounding amusing.

"No,"

"Well that's good to…"

"I think a hell of a lot less of you," I snapped giving him an unfriendly look when he put on a mock hurt look.

"But my dear, weather or not you like it, you have no purpose so there is no reason to stay here," he said with a note of finality in his voice.

"So what your kicking me out?" I asked fighting back the laugher that was bubbling in my throat.

"Yes, more or less, I'm kick you out," he answer nodding.

"And just where do you think I'm going to go?" I said laughter dripping into my voice.

"Well Kia, Heero has a room open in his apartment, he's expecting you in two days," he said smiling at him again like he knew something that I was going to want to know or need to know.

"You can't be serious, you go and tell him there's not way in hell I'm going to move in with him," I took in a deep breath to keep from yelling.

"There's nothing you can do I expect you to be finished packing by to night and be gone in the morning," he said getting up to leave. When he got to the door he paused before speaking again, "It seems that my perfect solider has gotten himself a girlfriend and she seems to be in a bit of trouble, why don't you go and give him a hand," with that parting line he vanished from the door way leaving me staring shocked at the spot.

Well looks like I'm going on a trip. Standing I stretched and begin pulling out cloths to pack. Snorting I realized that I wouldn't be here in the morning, no I'd be long gone. Looking out the window that looked in on the hanger, my ride was sitting there in the hanger where it'd sat for months. I couldn't wait to take her out again. Smirking I dumped the rest of my cloths into my duffel bag and made towards the window which I opened and threw the bag out. Hopping out the window I remembered why I stopped sneaking out through the window, it was a damn long way to the ground. Grabbing my bag I jogged to my ride with the same self satisfied smirk that I wore when I was up to something, or at least that's what I'd been told.

A/N: Gee this was fun. See ya when get an idea for the next chapter.


End file.
